X and Y Nightmare
by Tales the Fox
Summary: A young teenager, who has been waiting to get Pokemon X, finally gets the game. Yet it is not as she thought it would be. Pokemon and trainers are dying left and right, even people in real life begin to disappear.. Just what's going on?
1. Chapter 1

**Sup guys? I'm here with a new story for you all.**

**A Pokemon X and Y story I started last year around this time before the games came out. This was the first EVER written X and Y based story. And I still have yet to play them. And yes, I DO realize I got a lot of things wrong with this story, but ya know what? Who cares? It's my story, and I can make it however I want.**

**And I'm too lazy to go back and change it, so NO FLAMING, alright?**

**Good?**

**Good.**

**Now, let's begin.**

**XXX**

**Chapter 1**

"I'm so happy!" I screamed, so loud that Mom and Dad turned around to seewhat was wrong.

"What are you so happy about?" Dad asked.

"Pokemon X and Y is out!"

"STILL into that?"

"Yes! I gotta tell Roxy!" I ran into my room and got on my phone and called mybest friend that lived next door to me. "Roxy! Roxy! Guess what?"

"What?"

"The new Pokemon games are out!"

"X and Y?"

"Yes! I'm gonna go right now and get X! You coming?"

"Yeah!"

The two of us ran off to the closer store to our houses and got Pokemon X and Y. I got X, Roxy got Y. We went back to my house to begin the new games we got.

I skipped the info, it was the same in all the games anyway. Soon, I was allowed to pick my Pokemon. I picked Fennekin, the fire-type starter for generation six. I named her Cinder, due to her being a fire-type.

"Roxy, who'd you pick?"

"Chespin. You?"

"Fennekin."

"You and you're love of foxes."

I chuckled and turned back to my game.

My rival, who I named Ricky, picked the water-type, Froakie, as his starter Pokemon. He wanted to battle, and like always, I had to. I sent out Blaster, as she was the only Pokemon I had. Ricky sent out Froakie. A few Tackles and Embers here and there, and Cinder won.

"No! I'm sorry Froakie! Forgive me!" Ricky cried and ran out of the lab,

What the professor said next sent a shiver down my spine.

"He lost control. Poor kid.. May Mew watch over him.."

"Huh?" I blinked. "That's.. Weird.."

"What's weird?" Roxy asked, looking up from playing his game.

"I beat my rival and he ran out of the lab crying and telling his Pokemon that he was sorry and to forgive him, then the prof. said that he lost control.."

"Weird.. Didn't happen in mine.." He went back to his game. "Don't worry about it. Most likely a glitch."

"I guess.."

Before continuing the game anymore, I saved and turned it off and then back on and went to wi-fi so I could send Pokemon from Black 2 into this one. I put my Pikachu, Thunder in, my shiny Eevee, Angel, my warturtle, Rocket, and my Taillow, Razor. I wasn't going anyway without my old team with me. They been with me for so long, I couldn't think of going through a game without them with me.

Once I had done that, I went back to playing the game. I walked out of the lab and headed for the road that would take me to the next town, and the first gym. I was shortly stopped as a blue frog-like Pokemon appeared in front of me.

_Froakie? What's it doing here?_ I thought. _Isn't it a starter Pokemon? What's it doing running around here? Unless it's a wild one.. Or.. Ricky's...?_

But where was Ricky? Shouldn't he be here right now if his starter was? I looked and saw blood on the ground, but no trainer. Did that mean.. Froakie killed Ricky? No.. It couldn't be..

"Ricky was weak.. He made me loose to a FIRE-TYPE." The water-type hopped closer, and I made my character, who I named Star, step away from the crazy frog that was coming closer to her. "But, I don't think you will, now, will you? You'll get me to where I need to go, right? Because, if you don't.. You'll end up like Ricky..."

**XXX**

**And that's the start of our Creepypasta! I hope you guys all enjoyed it so far! Until next time, see ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'd like to thank everyone that reviewed the first chapter of our little story here. It means a lot to me. It really does. Also, for another Pokemon Creepypasta story, I have a poll up for an evil Pokemon to use as the team-mate that's going to be doing evil things in said story. Check it out, k?**

**Pokemon X and Y Nightmare, Star, Blaster, Thunder, Whirlwind, Peck, Windslash, and Watermist belong to me. No stealing! You may use in a story, but please give credit.**

**Roxy owns himself.**

**Enjoy the chapter everyone!**

**XXX**

**Chapter 2**

"Stupid glitched Froakie, forcing himself into my party.." I grumbled to myself as I went into a forest to look for Pokémon. The first Pokémon I saw was in fact, a Pikachu. I nearly jumped in joy. Pikachu was my all time favorite Pokémon!

"I'm so gonna catch you!" I chuckled happily.

To my surprise, Blaster was not sent out first, even if she was the head of my party. I was confused at this. Why had Watermist, due to Froakie being a Water-type and all. XD.) come out?

"What are you doing out?" I asked.

I was shocked when the game replied to me.

**"Getting to the top, Star. And the only way to do that is to get stronger. If you can't get me to the top, then I'll go and find someone else who can."**

"But it's an Electric-type, and you're a Water-type!" I cried out. "You'll loose!"

The fog-like Pokémon glared at my character in the game. **"Then go ahead and send that stupid Fire-type out! You still better get me to the top.."**

"Not like I have much of a choice, now do I?" I sighed.

I called Watermist back and sent out Blaster. The Fennekin looked ready for battle, and I smiled.

"Ready, Blaster?" I asked. "Just don't make it faint! I wanna catch it!"

**"I won't!"** she promised.

"You can talk too?" I asked, a bit surprised by this.

**"Yeah, I guess so. Cool, huh?"** Blaster replied. **"Say, why's Watermist with us? I thought he belonged to Ricky?"**

"I dunno," I admitted. I really didn't know why. "Just don't worry about that right now, okay? Let's catch us a Pikachu!"

**"Right!"**

Two Embers knocked the Electric-type into the red zone, and I threw a Pokeball at it. I held my breath as it shook once, twice, and on the last, it showed I had caught it.

"Yes!" I cheered happily. "I just caught a Pikachu! Thanks Blaster!"

**"No problem!"** she replied, after she leveled up to level 7 now.

I smiled and looked at the Pikachu, who I was gonna give a nickname too. I looked over at Roxy.

"Yo, Roxy, what shall I name the Pikachu I just caught? Any ideas?"

"I think Sparky Lightningstrke." Roxy replied, "Or since that is Jethrotix's Pikachu, Thunder is nice too."

"True. It be nice to bring back an old friend for this journey," I agreed. "Alright, Thunder it is."

I named the Pikachu that, and continued playing the game, leveling up the team a bit, before going to catch another Pokémon. Blaster was now level 12, Watermist was level 13, and Thunder was at level 11.

The Pokémon that appeared was a Flitchling, the new Flying-type Pokémon in Gen 6. The Flitchling was at level 6, a pretty high-leveled Pokemon for only the start of the game. I grinned at the sight.

"Well, I did want a cute little Pidgey, so I could bring back my little Peck, but you'll do for now, little fella. I'm gonna catch you!"

I sent out Thunder, who shocked it with a Thundershock, leaving it only a silver of health left. I threw another Pokeball at it, and caught it. My Pikachu leveled up to level 12, after the battle.

"Now, what to name you? Mmm.. I can't name you Peck since when I catch a Pidgey, that'll be its name.. So, what to name you? Not many names for a Flying-type Pokémon like you. Mmm.. I'll call you Whirlwind, since you have wings and can use the move Gust, at some point.."

Once the Flying-type was added to the party, I made him the head Pokemon so I could leave him up a bit, so he'd be the same level as the others, after I healed him first with a potion. The Flitchinling was sent out as soon as I was thrown into a battle. The Flying-type was up against another Flying-type. A Starly.

"Mmm.. I already have a Flying type on my team," I sighed. "But I'll catch you anyway if I'm gonna have all 718 Pokemon."

A few Tackles and Pecks later, the Starly was in the red zone. I threw a Pokeball at it and caught it. I was a bit surprised that Watermist hadn't come out. Maybe he really _was _gonna let me catch Pokemon. I named the Starly Windslash.

After leveling up my team a bit more, Watermist was now level 15, as was Blaster. One more level and they'd both evolve. I didn't want my Fennkin to evolve. She was much too cute for that. And I wasn't looking forward to see what the Froakie would turn into. Thunder was now level 14, and Whirlwind was level 13. Windslash stayed at level 5, as I had no plans on using him anytime soon, I looked up at Roxy, who was still playing his own game.

"How far are you?" I asked.

"Pretty fine," he replied. "You know you can get Kanto starts in this game, right?"

"I know. Though, I don't know which one I'll be getting. I already have both a Fire-type and Water-type on my team."

"Because of the glitch?"

"Yeah."

"Then get a Grass-type so you'll have all three starter types. You'll be un-beatable again!" Roxy said.

"I dunno. We'll see," I told him.

"Suit yourself. Just thought I'd help ya. Oh, guess what?"

"What?" I asked.

"I just caught a sword Pokemon!" he chuckled, looking up at me. "Guess what I'm going to name it?"

"Mmm?"

"Double B! Since it's going to be evolve and have two swords once he does!"

I shook my head, laughing a bit. "That's just like you. You and your swords."

"Like you and your foxes and Pikachu?"

I glared. "Shut up."

"Nope!"

Sighing, I saved my game and shut it off for the night, getting a bit bored with it for the day, as much as I loved Pokemon.

Too bad I wasn't going to be getting away that easily.


End file.
